Dancing in the dark
by Nagini86
Summary: A punto de los veintitrés años, Harry tiene un fin de semana planeado y una caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo para su novia desde el colegio. El problema está en que ella ya lo sabe, y que ni su fin de semana será tranquilo, ni estarán solos. H/G R/Hr


_Nota de la autora: publicado originalmente para el hpbigbang_es de livejournal. Muchas gracias a sara_f_black y a naite90 por su ayuda cuando me hizo falta._

Dancing in the dark

**1. Help me get my feet back on the ground/wont you please, please help me? ****[**_**jueves por la mañana**_**]**

-Me estoy volviendo loca, en serio.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿No lo entiendes? _¡Harry-quiere-casarse-conmigo!_

-¿Y eso te vuelve loca?

-¡SÍ! ¡Maldita sea, Hermione, entiéndelo!

-Lo siento, Gin, no puedo –la joven se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en la silla –No veo el terrible motivo que te está trastornando el cerebro cuando tu novio desde el colegio quiere proponerte pasar el resto de su vida contigo.

-¡Argh! –Ginny enterró el rostro en las manos en un ademán de frustración. El hombre que en la mesa de al lado se bebía su café doble con espuma de leche se volvió a mirarlas: una de ellas delgada y fibrosa, con el pelo anaranjado recogido en una coleta alta; la otra más alta pero de físico menos espectacular, con una melena salvaje cayendo desordenada sobre los hombros. Dos chicas normales.

La pelirroja dejó caer los hombros, derrotada. La otra la observó un instante y se le suavizó la expresión mientras estiraba el brazo para consolarla.

-Háblame, dime lo que te está comiendo por dentro, Gin.

Ginny movió con desgana la cucharilla de su capuccino, ya frío, y se acarició distraídamente la cicatriz que tenía debajo de la oreja izquierda a causa de una bludger loca que la dejó inconsciente en su tercer partido profesional.

-Tengo veintidós años. No quiero casarme y tener siete hijos con Harry, dejar las Holyheads y pasarme el día cocinando y lavando ropa usada. _No quiero ser como mi madre_.

Hermione suspiró empáticamente. Entendía el miedo al fracaso mejor que nadie, y podía comprender lo que estaba bullendo en aquella cabecita pelirroja que se hundía en la desesperación ante ella.

-Quiero ser yo, yo y nadie más, Hermione. Quiero jugar con las Harpies hasta que mis brazos tengan agujetas crónicas y luego retirarme y hacer alguna otra cosa que me guste y me haga levantarme por las mañanas con ganas de comerme el mundo. Quiero viajar y hacer el amor con Harry en todos los países posibles y comprarme una casa pequeña con jardín a las afueras de Londres con un armario gigante para todos mis zapatos. No quiero casarme. Y tengo miedo de que Harry no lo entienda.

-Díselo igual que me lo acabas de decir a mí.

-No lo entenderá –el sol del verano se colaba por una de las ventanas de la cafetería de Oxford Street, y resaltaba aún más la piel bronceada de ambas chicas. –Quiere cuidar de mí para siempre y cree que esta es la mejor forma de demostrarme su amor. Y es precioso, de verdad, es precioso; incluso el anillo es una monada y si sólo fuera vestirme de princesa por un día y proclamar al mundo lo mucho que lo quiero, lo haría con los ojos cerrados. Pero no lo es.

-Sí lo es; es sólo un anillo.

-No, es una forma de atarnos, de cortarnos las alas, de empezar a planear una vida nueva, en común. ¡Y no quiero, maldita sea! ¡No es el momento, ahora no, así no!

-Estás siendo cabezota.

-¡No! Es que no quiero, simplemente no quiero. No puedo.

Ginny se enjugó las lágrimas de frustración antes incluso de que le pendieran de las pestañas, y Hermione, que sabía perfectamente lo poco que le gustaba a su amiga llorar en público, cayó en la cuenta de que Ginny estaba desesperada.

-Escucha: estás en un callejón sin salida, Gin. No puedes decirle a Harry que no y no quieres decirle que sí. Hagas lo que hagas meterás la pata: si le rompes el corazón perderás al hombre del que estás enamorada; si le dices que sí te amargarás la vida, serás infeliz y él acabará siendo infeliz también. Tienes que ir con tanto cuidado como si manejaras una bomba de uranio.

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, joder –Ginny bebió un poco del café frío y se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. –Merlín, no sé qué hacer. Harry me está preparando un fin de semana especial con cena y habitación romántica en Edimburgo y sé que va ser entonces cuando me lo pida, me di cuenta ayer por la noche cuando buscaba una camiseta en su cajón y encontré el anillo. No puedes imaginarte la noche que he pasado, no he pegado ojo.

Hermione escuchó las campanadas de la catedral que anunciaban las 11 de la mañana y pensó en la montaña de papeles que la estaba esperando en su recién estrenado despacho del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. A pesar de que sólo llevaba una semana de vuelta en Inglaterra después de su cursillo intensivo de un año de Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas y Muggles en Francia, sus apuntes acerca de las reformas necesarias en la Ley vigente alcanzaban ya una altura considerablemente peligrosa para su integridad física.

-Pues, sinceramente, no se me ocurre qué decir. No… no encuentro ninguna forma de solucionar esto o de ayudarte. Ni siquiera debería haberme metido en esto, porque los dos sois mis amigos.

-Bueno –Ginny estiró la palabra, sin mirarla a los ojos –la verdad es que como no he dormido, a mí se me ha ocurrido algo…

Algo en el cerebro de Hermione se encendió con una luz roja al tiempo que gritaba "_¡Alerta, alerta, peligro Weasley inminente!"_ cuando Ginny la miró, esta vez sí, directamente a los ojos. Así que eso era, por eso la había llamado con tanta urgencia a las siete y media de la mañana, cuando el café del desayuno ni siquiera había salido aún chirriando de la cafetera.

-Se te ha ocurrido algo.

-Ajá.

-Y por eso estoy aquí.

-Estás aquí porque eres mi mejor amiga, también de Harry, y te preocupas por nosotros y quieres nuestra felicidad.

-Y porque me necesitas.

-Y porque te necesito.

La joven dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ginny se había echado hacia delante en la silla, con los codos apoyados sobre la minúscula mesa de la cafetería y los ojos brillantes, expectante. Viéndola así, Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir cierta empatía con todos esos jugadores novatos de quidditch que la tomaban por una "chica poca cosa" y se reían de ella al principio de los partidos. Normalmente acababan hechos papilla por esta otra Ginny.

-Primero cuéntamelo, y luego ya tendremos tiempo para decirte que no y proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo majara que estás –Por primera vez en toda la mañana, la cara de la menor de los Weasley se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-En realidad es extremadamente sencillo: no puedo decirle que no ¿verdad?

-Le romperías el corazón y después a mí me tocaría recoger los trocitos. Por no mencionar que tú serías desgraciada sin él y también tendría que recoger tus trocitos.

-Cierto. Pero tampoco quiero decirle que sí, así que la solución es realmente simple.

-Tan simple que se me escapa por completo.

-Eso es porque eres una chica complicada –ambas sonrieron. –Es tan fácil como… no tener que decirle nada.

Hermione observó a su amiga fijamente, y su expresión de triunfo le confirmó que se había vuelto majara.

-¿No decir nada? ¿Ése es tu gran plan? ¿Te quedarás callada cuando te pida que te cases con él y crees que con eso solucionarás tu problema? ¿Es que te ha golpeado otra bludger demasiado fuerte en la cabeza?

-¡No, tonta! Mi gran plan es _no darle oportunidad de pedírmelo para no tener que rechazarlo _–la pecosa sonrió abiertamente como si hubiera conquistado la copa de las casas -¡Si no me lo pide, no habrá ningún problema!

-Muy maduro. ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Gin? –Hermione sentía como su enfado crecía por momentos -¿Salir corriendo cada vez que se te acerque? ¿No quedarte a solas con él nunca más en la vida? ¿Utilizar un Imperius? ¿Es que todos los Weasleys os volvéis locos cuando se trata de compromiso?

Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho ésa última frase antes incluso de acabar de decirla. La otra la afrontó con seriedad, sin esquivar la mirada, con el reproche pintado en cada uno de los centímetros de su rostro afilado.

-No quería decir eso último, lo siento.

-Bien, porque no deberías haberlo dicho.

-Perdona.

El momento de tensión pasó enseguida, y los hombros de Ginny volvieron a relajarse.

-Piénsalo, Hermione: nadie resulta herido, todos seguimos felices con nuestras vidas y aquí paz y después gloria.

-Ginny, esto es… ¿realmente no lo ves? Es absurdo. Suponiendo que lo que quiera que hayas planeado te salga bien y Harry no te lo pide este fin de semana ¿qué crees que pasará la semana que viene, cuando salgáis a cenar o durmáis en su casa?

-No me lo pedirá, Hermione, porque pienso hacerle cambiar de idea, con sutileza –Hermione reprimió un bufido. _Sutileza_. _Ginny Weasley_. –Este fin de semana le diré cosas del tipo: "me encanta cómo estamos ahora y no cambiaría por nada del mundo" o "te quiero mucho Harry, no quiero cambiar nunca" y entonces él mismo se dará cuenta de que no es el momento apropiado, y ya está. Perfecto.

Ginny se retrepó en la silla con un gesto de victoria reflejado en la cara.

-¿Y si te lo pide antes de que tengas oportunidad de hacerle ver las maravillas de la vida sin compromisos, qué harás? ¿Salir corriendo? Porque te recuerdo que un fin de semana es muy largo, Gin.

-Y ahí, amiga mía, es donde entras tú.

-¿Yo? –Merlín, esto le gustaba menos por momentos -¿Qué pinto yo en un fin de semana romántico de pareja?

-Bueno, imagínate que tu mejor amiga se ha ido del país durante seis meses y no has tenido muchas oportunidades de verla; imagínate también que tienes un fin de semana de relax preparado y que tu novia, que te quiere muchísimo, ha decidido reservar otra habitación para esa mejor amiga a la que hace tanto que no ves para que podáis pasar más tiempo juntos y salir a cenar, a pasear por la ciudad y hacer esas cosas que hacíais de pequeños tan divertidas. No podrías decir que no, sobre todo si a tu amiga le hace _muchísima ilusión_.

Hermione observó a Ginny con la boca abierta. Merlín bendito, ahora podía ver perfectamente el parecido con su madre.

-¡Eso es… es…!

-¿Brillante? ¿Inteligente?

-¡Manipulación hasta el extremo, diría yo!

La otra se carcajeó.

-Lo llevo en los genes.

-¡Pues no pienso colaborar, no señora! ¡No vas a convertirme en una marioneta en tu pequeño teatro del engaño, Gin! ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?

-La clase de amiga que me apoyaría en un momento como éste –Ginny la observó fijamente –Además, ya se lo he dicho a Harry; no puedes decir que no, está muy ilusionado.

-Merlín y los cuatro fundadores –susurró la otra mientras dejaba caer los brazos, derrotada. No sólo había perdido la batalla: el ejército de Ginny había pasado por encima del suyo pisoteándolo con crueldad.

Esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja de estirar el brazo y posarlo sobre el suyo, confortándola. El ceño de Ginny delataba preocupación y no victoria, y eso hizo a Hermione sentirse un poco mejor.

-Oye… -la menor de los Weasley la miró y hubo una pausa muy larga –No quiero que te enfades conmigo. Por favor.

-No estoy enfadada contigo –se rindió al fin la otra –Aunque Merlín sabe que estoy intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Ambas se sonrieron por encima de las tazas de café frío.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen –Ginny volvió a colocarse el mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja –En el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

Hermione resopló.

-Entonces ¿me ayudarás? –Ginny la miró expectante.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? –Hermione encogió los hombros y asintió despacio, muy a su pesar. Un fin de semana haciendo de celestina entrometida no era un planazo.

-Perfecto –el rostro de la pecosa estaba radiante –entonces todo arreglado: nos vamos el viernes a las 4, ya tengo el traslador preparado, y nuestro hotel es La Bruja Plateada, justo debajo del castillo –se levantaron de la mesa del café y el sol de verano les arrancó destellos dorados del cabello. De pronto, Ginny abrazó a su amiga –Muchas gracias, Hermione, en serio. Muchas gracias. No sabes lo mucho que significa que hagas esto por mí.

-Lo hago por los dos. En realidad lo hago por mí también; no quiero veros sufrir y ser desgraciados por un maldito malentendido –Ginny la apretó un poco más fuerte antes de acercarse a pagar.

-Ya verás –dijo cuando regresó y antes de que ambas se separaran para ir a sus respectivos trabajos –Nos lo vamos a pasar estupendamente los cuatro juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Aquel "los cuatro juntos" cayó sobre la otra como un jarro de agua fría.

-¿Los "cuatro"? –preguntó con expresión de pánico mal disimulado.

-Claro, ¿no te lo había dicho? Ron tiene descanso este fin de semana en los Aurores –Ginny sonrió un poco demasiado para el gusto de Hermione -¡Nos vemos el viernes en La Madriguera entonces! ¡Hasta luego!

Y ondeando la coleta anaranjada, Ginny se desvaneció con un _¡crack!_

'Por los calzones de Merlín, Hermione, ¿cómo demonios te metes siempre en estos líos?' se preguntó.

**2. Hold on/Don't be scared/You'll never change what's been and gone/May your smile (may your smile)/Shine on (shine on) [**_**viernes por la mañana**_**]**

Ginny observó con ojo crítico la maleta de mano de su hermano.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Es más que suficiente para dos días, Gin.

-Sólo estás metiendo pantalones vaqueros y camisetas –apuntó ella.

-No te olvides de los calzones. Aunque, si quieres, puedo ir con los mismos todos los días –sonrió su hermano. La chica le tiró una camiseta a la cabeza.

-¿Y qué pasa con el pijama?

-Ves, para eso sí que necesito calzones –la boca de Ron se torció en una mueca pícara. Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Piensas dormir medio desnudo? ¡Estamos en un hotel, Ron!

-¿Y qué? Nadie va a verme dormir.

-Bueno –dijo ella pasando revista al resto de la ropa escogida por su hermano -¿no piensas coger algo un poco más arreglado? Yo quería salir a cenar con vosotros, pero si vas a venir en vaqueros…

-Merlín, eres peor que mamá –bufó Ron –Vale, vale ¿te gustan esta camisa y este traje?

-Perfectos –sonrió su hermana. –Piénsalo bien, así vestido vas a ser la sensación, todas las chicas van a querer salir contigo.

-Sí, seguro. Harán cola.

-Claro que la harán; eres guapo, joven, famoso, con un trabajo lleno de peligros y un héroe internacional.

-Si sigues diciéndome cosas bonitas me voy a echar a llorar –el sarcasmo impregnaba la voz del chico que, ocupado en rebuscar en el armario, se perdió la excelente mueca en respuesta de su hermana.

'¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto?' se preguntó mientras revisaba sus viejas camisetas de los Chudley Cannons, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta a la hermana que lo observaba desde la vieja cama con colcha de retales. '¿Porque quiero ayudar a Harry con lo de Ginny? ¿Porque eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos que además son los hermanos mayores de la novia del mejor amigo?' se respondió, no muy convencido. Se negaba a aceptar como respuesta válida los flashes de piel morena y cabello salvaje que le venían a la mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se comió el suspiro que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Le habían sentado bien dos años sin él. Hermione había pasado página, se había ido a otro país para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que pasarlo mal cuando se miraban por encima de la mesa de la cocina. Cuando les anunció que se iba, una sensación extrañamente parecida al alivio se instaló cómodamente en su estómago; y sin embargo no llevaba ni dos horas en Francia y Ron ya se sentía más solo que nunca.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la Academia? –Ginny terminó el repaso general a su ropa y cruzó las piernas estilo indio sobre la colcha. Ron la observó, con el pelo suelto y las manos grandes apoyadas sobre el regazo; su hermana era sin duda una chica atractiva y Harry un capullo afortunado.

-Bueno, creo que este año es el definitivo. Harry y yo estamos cerca de conseguir nuestra licencia con notas bastante altas y el año que viene podremos incorporarnos al cuerpo oficial de aurores, aunque el período de prácticas está siendo un infierno.

-Sí, lo sé –Ginny se echó hacia atrás la melena en un gesto característico –Harry me ha contado que os llaman a cualquier hora para cualquier cosa.

-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! –tronó Ron y ambos se echaron a reír como críos.

-¿Y George, la tienda y el doble turno? ¿No es demasiado para una sola persona todo lo que estás haciendo? –preguntó ella cuando ambos se hubieron calmado un poco.

-George me necesita. No es sólo por el trabajo en la tienda, la verdad es que se las apaña bien con Verity. Es más por… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-La familia.

Ambos se miraron en medio de un largo silencio.

-Todavía duele, a él más que a nadie. Y cuando yo estoy allí no está tan solo ¿sabes? No se sienta en la trastienda a mirar los viejos paquetes de surtidos saltaclases en los que trabajaba con Fred antes de… -a Ron se le quebró la voz. Ginny se levantó de la cama y abrazó a su hermano, como cuando eran niños y Ron se raspaba las rodillas y ella le daba un beso de cura sana.

-Bueno –dijo ella con falsa voz alegre antes de quitarse de un manotazo las lágrimas –bonita forma de empezar un súper fin de semana de diversión: llorando como tontos.

-Es la historia de mi vida –se sonrieron sin poder apartar el velo de tristeza que los cubría.

-Entonces… ¿estás seguro de que no tienes unos vaqueros más arreglados?

-¡Gin, otra vez no, por favor!

**3. Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?/all the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke [**_**viernes por la tarde**_**]**

Harry se subió las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz y sonrió a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

-Este fin de semana va a ser estupendo –Ginny lo abrazó mientras observaba su maleta –Tranquila, Gin, llevo trajes hasta aburrir y un montón de ropa elegida por ti.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Tienes que admitir que tú tienes un gusto horrible –él la besó despacio mientras sonreía. La pelirroja le echó los brazos al cuello y le respondió efusivamente.

-Merlín, si esto va a ser el fin de semana entero, creo que me voy a quedar en casa –Ron dejó caer su mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Sí, yo también me lo estoy planteando –la maleta de Hermione era rectangular, de tamaño mediano, mucho más pequeña que la que reposaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con las letras estampadas en ella. La chica se acercó a su amiga primero y la abrazó e hizo lo mismo con Harry, al que saludó afectuosamente.

A Ron lo miró detenidamente, con una mueca.

-Honestamente, Ronald –lo reprendió con falso disgusto –cada vez que te veo estás más alto.

-O tú encoges –respondió él con una sonrisa. Todos se echaron a reír y ella abrazó al chico flaco y espigado igual que había hecho con los otros. Tal vez (sólo tal vez) lo abrazó unos cuantos segundos menos, como si su contacto la quemara un poco por dentro, pensó Ron, cómo si tocarlo le doliera.

Pero se lo debió haber imaginado porque ella le sonrió con un cariño imposible de fingir cuando se soltó de entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, vámonos antes de que alguien de la oficina me localice y envíe todos esos malditos informes que tengo pendientes con un halcón peregrino –exclamó Hermione mientras se arreglaba un poco los pliegues de la falda.

-No lo puedo creer –Harry la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, muy serio -¿Hermione Granger escaqueándose del trabajo?

Ella se soltó de un manotazo, riendo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Se partiría el cielo en dos! –exclamó Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Lloverían ranas! –prosiguió Harry, escandalizado.

-¡Crecerían escregutos de cola explosiva en los árboles!

-¡Se acabaría el mundo!

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras Ginny reía con ganas.

-Ya basta niños –la señora Weasley apuntó con el dedo índice a los tres que se reían histéricamente mientras entraba en la cocina –Dejad de meteros con la pobre chiquilla.

Molly Weasley apretujó entre sus brazos a la joven que ya casi le sacaba una cabeza como si todavía tuviera once años mientras ésta murmuraba un gracias.

-¿Lleváis todo lo necesario, niños?

-Sí mamá –respondieron sus hijos casi a coro. Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de reprimir una sonrisa: Molly Weasley no cambiaría nunca.

-¿Pijamas? ¿Ropa de abrigo? ¿Pasta de dientes? ¿Varitas?

- Sí mamá.

-¿Ropa interior de recambio?

-¡Mamá! –se escandalizó Ginny mientras las orejas de su hermano se convertían en dos tomates -¡Bueno, ya basta, nos vamos!

-¡Pero, hijos…! –trató de protestar Molly mientras su hija arrastraba a Harry hacia la chimenea. Con un sonido como de desatascador, los polvos flú hicieron desaparecer a la menor de los Weasley en un segundo. Harry sonrió a la mujer que había sido como su madre en los últimos años antes de despedirse con un gesto y desparecer justo detrás de su novia.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y él dejó que ella fuera la siguiente con un gesto caballeroso.

-Hasta pronto, señora Weasley –se despidió ella justo antes de que los polvos la evaporaran por completo. Ron ocupó su lugar en la chimenea familiar.

-Tened cuidado, hijo. Y no hagáis tonterías.

-Tranquila mamá –sonrió él –Sólo es un fin de semana tranquilo. Nos vemos el domingo por la tarde.

-Adiós, cariño –Molly Weasley vio desaparecer a su hijo exactamente igual que a los tres anteriores y reprimió un suspiro preocupado. No es que no se hubieran enfrentado ya antes a demasiados peligros mortales, pero a ella le preocupaban más bien otros peligros a los que parecía que aquellos cuatro chicos eran especialmente vulnerables: los del corazón.

**4. Hold out your hand/'cos friends will be friends/right 'til the end** **[**_**viernes por la noche**_**]**

El sonido del pub ubicado en el sótano del hotel les llegaba tenue hasta la segunda planta de aquel edificio que por fuera tenía el aspecto más ruinoso imaginable y por dentro era un decálogo de comodidad.

-A ver, habitación 16 para Harry y para mí, la 17 para Ron y la 20 para Hermione –Ginny repartió las llaves y Hermione sonrió abiertamente mientras Ron murmuraba con fastidio. -¿Qué pasa?

-Que a mí me toca la habitación al lado de los tortolitos, joder, siempre la misma suerte –rezongó su hermano.

-¿Y qué? –se extrañó Harry, mirando alternativamente a sus dos amigos: Hermione se reía ya, incapaz de contenerse, mientras su maleta ascendía entre el hueco de la escalera hasta el tercer piso donde estaba su habitación.

-Y qué, pregunta, será posible, maldita sea –continuó refunfuñando el pelirrojo al tiempo que entraba en su cuarto.

-Harry –a Hermione le chispeaban los ojos con malicia –todo el mundo sabe que dormir en una habitación al lado de la vuestra es casi imposible. Ginny y tú _hacéis mucho ruido_.

La forma en que se sonrojaron tanto ella como él no tuvo precio. Desde dentro de su habitación Ron emitió un gruñido amenazador. Harry abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua y Ginny debió de encontrar fascinante la moqueta mientras fijaba la vista en el suelo.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado el tema de vuestra, ejem, actividad nocturna –Hermione estaba disfrutando con la expresión de tortura en los rostros de sus amigos, no podía negarlo -¿cuál es el plan para esta noche?

-¿Qué tal si cenamos en el pub y después salimos a por unos cuantos wiskheys de fuego? –propuso Ginny, encantada de cambiar de tema –La zona mágica más cercana está debajo del castillo.

-Me parece perfecto –aprobó su amiga con una sonrisa, la verdad era que aunque todo aquello era un juego muy peligroso en el que Ginny la había metido en contra de su voluntad y, según sospechaba, con doble intención, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían esto juntos los cuatro y era realmente divertido. -¿Nos vemos bajo en una hora?

-¿Una hora? –se escandalizó Ron mientras sacaba la cabeza por el marco de su puerta -¿Tanto tiempo necesitáis para poneros vuestros potingues de chicas?

-Cierra el pico o te juro que entraré en mi habitación y Harry y yo emitiremos tal sonido que tendrás que arrancarte las orejas –espetó su hermana. Ron se puso como un semáforo mientras Harry decidía que aquel era el momento perfecto para entrar en su habitación y quitarse de en medio.

-¡No hagas que tenga que entrar ahí dentro y dejarte incapacitado para engendrar niños, Potter! –oyó Hermione al pelirrojo vociferar mientras subía por la escalera y se dejaba caer en la cama de su habitación con un suspiro.

Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, su maleta se abrió y su ropa fue saliendo para colocarse ordenadamente en el armario. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón y la chaqueta de traje que llevaba en el despacho del Ministerio con tranquilidad; los llevaba para tratar de aparentar más edad que los veintitrés años que tenía y que a veces la hacían sentirse insegura delante de todos los malditos burócratas que la juzgaban con ojos críticos sólo por ser amiga del Niño-Que-Vivió-Dos-Veces.

Dejó que el agua de la ducha cayera muy caliente sobre su piel. El espejo del baño se empañó con el vapor cuando salió goteando a por una toalla y se secó un poco el pelo. Se vistió sin mucha ceremonia y decidió dejar que el aire templado de la noche hiciera que su pelo se volviera salvaje. Su estómago gruñó un poco cuando recordó que llevaba sin comer nada desde el almuerzo y decidió bajar antes al pub para engañar al hambre.

El dueño del pub tendría como mucho treinta años y unos ojos azules comparables a los de Ron que la observaron apreciativamente cuando se acercó hasta la barra.

-¿Qué va a ser, princesa? –preguntó con acento escocés marcado. Hermione dejó pasar por alto el mote porque el tono del hombre fue más casual que provocativo.

-Mmmh, una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué? –el dueño se echó a reír con una risa hosca que le recordó a Sirius -¡Pero si esa es una bebida de niños!

-A pesar de ser inglesa –sonrió ella –prefiero no beber antes de las siete.

-Princesa, los escoceses tampoco bebemos hasta las siete… de la mañana –rió él. Terminó de secar la jarra con el trapo que llevaba en la mano y se la tendió por encima de la barra –Duncan McGee, encantado.

-Hermione Granger, igualmente –le estrechó la mano y pudo ver cómo su expresión cambiaba cuando le dijo su nombre. Le ocurría constantemente.

-Hermione Granger, salvadora del mundo ¿eh? Vaya, es un honor, Hermione –por la manera en que lo dijo Hermione supo que realmente lo pensaba –Gracias por salvarnos el culo hace unos cuantos años.

-En realidad lo hizo todo Harry, Ron y yo sólo le robamos un poco de gloria.

-Espera, claro que eres Hermione Granger, vienes en el grupo de Weasley, la jugadora de las Harpies ¿a que sí? –Duncan la observó con interés y a ella le hizo gracia que la gente la asociara a la jugadora famosa y se olvidara del rollo heroico.

-Sí, pero no le menciones el quidditch o te tendrá discutiendo tácticas hasta mañana –dijo ella mientras Duncan le servía la cerveza de mantequilla.

-Sí, y si te atreves a mencionar lo de la final del año pasado con las Avispas te cortará el cuello –aseguró una voz masculina a sus espaldas. La sonrisa de Duncan se ensanchó mientras Hermione se volvía a mirar al dueño de la voz.

-¡Ronald Weasley! Joder, cuando le cuente esto a mis amigos no me va a creer ninguno –el hombre también le estrechó la mano a Ron por encima de la barra. Intercambiaron un par de frases más de cortesía que Hermione no escuchó porque su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Sabía que no debía haber venido. Lo sabía y aún así vino y ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un tremendo error. Porque Ron seguía siendo el mismo Ron de hace dos años: alto, delgado, con el pelo un poco largo, los ojos azules como dos piscinas y guapo a rabiar. Porque había que admitir que estaba bueno, maldita sea, y que seguía provocándole ese cosquilleo en la base del estómago que había tratado de enterrar en lo más profundo.

Y que ahora mismo la había dejado prácticamente sin aliento.

Basta, se dijo, y recuperó el control. Basta, no te hagas esto otra vez, no se lo hagas a él otra vez, no te metas otra vez en un lío que ya te ha costado bastantes lágrimas arreglar.

Entonces Ron se volvió y miró su cerveza de mantequilla y comentó divertido que si no se emborrachaba no iba a poder ligar esa noche y Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Intentaré ligar sobria, a ver si me funciona –le respondió con tono jocoso.

-Princesa, con esas piernas y el acento inglés tienes a cualquier escocés mayor de quince años comiendo en la palma de tu mano si quieres –aseguró Duncan mientras le ponía una cerveza de cebada a Ron. Éste la miró con una intensidad familiar que la desconcertó.

-¡Eh, chicos! – les llegó la voz de Ginny desde una de las mesas -¡Tengo un hambre de león!

-Weasleys –suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa. Ron la miró por el rabillo del ojo y a ella volvió a darle volteretas el estómago.

-¡Joder, pero si es _Harry Potter_ en persona! –vociferó el camarero antes de saltar la barra y saludar a la pareja efusivamente.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas, recordando viejos tiempos, contando anécdotas del trabajo y metiéndose con Harry por lo delgado que estaba en comparación con Ron. Fue un rato maravilloso, sólo ellos cuatro siendo personas normales un día festivo. La risa de Ginny era contagiosa y probablemente tenía algo que ver el licor Aguamarina que habían pedido con que Hermione se sintiera más liberada de lo que había estado en muchos meses.

-¿Qué tal ha estado la cena? –preguntó Duncan cuando se acercó a recoger los platos vacíos. Harry se palmeó el estómago con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-No comía tan bien desde aquel banquete de Hogwarts en que Seamus acabó ligando con Parvati Patil.

Ron emitió una carcajada estruendosa.

-¡El banquete de despedida! Neville perdió la virginidad aquella noche. –Ginny abrió los ojos como platos mientras Hermione trataba de no atragantarse con su copa de licor.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron a la vez. A los chicos aquello les pareció hilarante.

-Con Luna –agregó Harry mientras se acercaba el vaso a los labios.

-¡¿QUÉ? –casi gritaron las dos. De repente, a Hermione le dio la risa floja y levantó el vaso por encima de su cabeza.

-Por Neville Longbottom, el héroe –proclamó, y los otros tres le chocaron los vasos antes de beberse lo que había dentro de un solo trago. –Ya decía yo que en nuestro último año se miraban mucho.

-No se te escapa una ¿eh? –Harry le dio un empujoncito cariñoso y ella sonrió un poco más antes de señalar a Ginny.

-Y nunca me equivoco ¿o no?

-¿No tendrás un ojo interior, Hermione? Igual deberías dedicarte a la adivinación amorosa, te sacarías un sueldo extra –Ginny se apoyó en la mesa con los codos y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero tendría que volver a usar un giratiempo para poder hacer todas las cosas a la vez, y con una vez de locura temporal basta, gracias.

-Hablando de tiempo, son casi las doce y me parece que hoy desisto de salir por ahí –dijo Harry mientras se estiraba ruidosamente –A diferencia de los Weasleys aquí presentes yo llevo sin dormir desde ayer a las cuatro de la mañana y me muero por una cama blandita.

-Harry, vamos, no seas aguafiestas –protestó su novia con un mohín.

-Siempre has sido una nenaza –se carcajeó Ron. Harry le dedicó un precioso levantamiento de dedo corazón.

-Me voy a unir a tu propuesta –dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie con cautela. La verdad era que no estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol y la habitación estaba empezando a difuminarse un poco.

-No, tú también no –negó Ginny con vehemencia -¡No puede ser que me hagáis esto!

-Gin, no todo el mundo puede beberse diez chupitos de licor de aguamarina sin tambalearse como tú –sonrió la otra chica mientras se arreglaba un poco la camiseta antes de echar a andar hacia la barra.

-Te veo bien, princesa. Un poco sonrojada –sonrió Duncan. Sin saber muy bien porqué ella le flasheó una de sus mejores sonrisas patrocinada por Dentistas Granger&Granger.

-La verdad es que haber llegado hasta aquí sin tropezar con ninguna silla es un mérito en mi estado. Oye Duncan, apúntame la cena y la bebida en mi cuenta, esta noche invito yo –dijo en voz muy alta para que la oyeran sus amigos. Desde la mesa le llegaron los vítores de los otros tres.

-¡De hecho, apúntalo todo en su cuenta! ¡Trabaja para el Ministerio, tiene mucha pasta! –gritó Harry haciendo bocina con las manos.

-Mira quién habla –Ron le pegó en el brazo izquierdo, no con mucha suavidad. –Míster Millonetis.

-¡Eh! –protestó el moreno. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo que Ginny.

-Hombres.

Después de alcanzar, con más dificultad de lo que había pensado, la puerta del pub que comunicaba con la escalera, Hermione se planteó seriamente desaparecerse dentro de la habitación cuando los escalones empezaron a mezclársele unos con otros. La combinación de no haber dormido la noche anterior por culpa del maldito informe que tenía que entregar, los seis vasos de licor de aguamarina, la cerveza de mantequilla, los pies enfundados en zapatitos de tacón y aquellos dos ojos azules que llevaba grabados en el fondo de la retina no estaba ayudando mucho a que llegara sana y salva hasta su habitación.

Y desaparecerse no iba a ser una buena opción porque ni siquiera podía pronunciar las tres D en su cabeza.

-Espera. –Sin casi saber cómo había llegado a la mitad de la escalera y los otros tres estaban detrás de ella. Harry le pasó el brazo por debajo del hombro y los dos estuvieron a punto de caerse por el hueco de la escalera. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos para no explotar de risa. Los dos pelirrojos detrás de ellos lo encontraban graciosísimo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación 16, Ron decidió relevar a Harry.

-Yo la ayudaré a subir desde aquí. Tú y Ginny –hizo un gesto vago con la mano –haced lo que sea que vayáis a hacer y que prefiero no imaginar para que luego yo pueda dormir tranquilo.

-A sus órdenes –Ginny agarró a Harry por la pechera y ambos cerraron la puerta de su cuarto antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera decir Accio.

-Guau. Nunca había visto a Ginny hacerte caso tan rápido –sonrió Hermione.

-Vámonos antes de que empiece el concierto –refunfuñó el chico con las orejas un poco coloradas.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo –nunca, ni siquiera en su época de estudiante de Leyes Mágicas en la universidad, se había sentido así de embriagada Hermione. El alcohol no la entusiasmaba mucho y no solía beber más que cervezas de mantequilla y algún traguito de licor, cosa que no la hizo muy popular entre sus compañeros de clase. Pero aquella noche la bebida se había deslizado por su garganta con tanta facilidad como si fuera agua. –Merlín, Ron, estoy… creo que estoy un poco piripi.

-¿Piripi? Llevas una cogorza encima que casi no te puedes tener en pie, Hermione –riéndose él le pasó el brazo por la espalda y después la izó con el otro brazo por las piernas. –No te había visto así nunca.

-Espero que no lo vuelvas a ver jamás –murmuró la chica mientras Ron subía la escalera con ella en brazos como si fuera una pluma.

-Bueno, si te digo la verdad, es bastante divertido –la dejó caer con delicadeza. Hermione sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la llave de la puerta y se la dio al chico para que abriera, tarea imposible para ella por el momento. Se apoyó en el marco tratando de no marearse: le llegaba el aroma de la colonia de Ron, podía notar el calor que irradiaban sus brazos pecosos desde ahí.

-Y una mierda divertido –consiguió decir ella antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama como un peso muerto.

-¡Y ahora dices tacos! Debería grabarlo para que Harry me crea mañana cuando se lo cuente –Ron le quitó los zapatos. Lo hizo con movimientos precisos, sin detenerse en la piel de los pies, pero a Hermione le recorrieron la espalda dos latigazos eléctricos que se esforzó por ignorar. -¿Necesitas algo más?

-Mmmmh –fue la única respuesta que pudo coordinar ella.

-De acuerdo, ahí me has pillado –sonrió Ron. Hermione consiguió abrir un ojo y estiró el brazo hacia el lado vacío de la cama.

-Ron… –empezó a murmurar justo antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Ronald Weasley miró a la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde los trece años y suspiró.

[-]

Ginny rompió el beso largo y cálido en que su novio la había sumergido desde que cerraron la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo Ron y Hermione? –preguntó con una risita.

-Ugh, Gin, prefiero no saberlo, sinceramente –protestó Harry. Se separó un poco de ella –Pero supongo que algo complicado. Ellos dos son… complicados.

La pelirroja sonrió antes de volver a hundirse en los labios del Niño-Que-Ya-No-Era-Tan-Niño. Besar a Harry era el paraíso de las sensaciones: aún hoy hacía que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina y la piel se le erizara de deseo anticipado. Se descalzó con movimientos precisos y dejó que Harry le sacara la camiseta negra por la cabeza.

-Gin –susurró él con su boca todavía pegada a la de ella –Gin, quiero decirt…

-Shhhh –Ginny lo besó despacio y se separó –No digas nada –volvió a besarlo –Esta noche no, todo es perfecto tal y como está. Bésame.

Harry obedeció de buena gana. Ella le quitó la camiseta y desabrochó los botones de sus pantalones con la rapidez que da la experiencia y ambos cayeron enredados sobre las sábanas de la cama. El pelo negro y el rojo se mezclaron mientras se tocaban y se acariciaban con tranquilidad al principio y con prisa irresistible después. Hacía frío por la noche en Edimburgo, pero en la habitación 16 sus dos ocupantes caldearon el ambiente y acabaron sudorosos y felices. Después Ginny se acurrucó entre la tibieza del cuerpo masculino que conocía como la palma de su mano y besó a Harry una última vez antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

**5. Life/You know it can't be so easy/But you can't just leave it/Cause you're not in control no more**_** [sábado por la mañana]**_

-Te apuesto un galeón a que Ron no ha dormido esta noche en su cama –dijo Ginny desde la ducha. Harry sonrió y se decidió por una camiseta verde oscuro y unos calcetines de cuadritos negros. Durante un segundo se quedó mirando fijamente su neceser rojo y dorado: en su interior, una cajita de terciopelo verde escondía un anillo que anoche no había podido salir de su envoltorio. Pero esta noche sería diferente, el restaurante que había reservado era una apuesta segura.

El cuerpo menudo y atlético de su novia emergió de entre los vapores del cuarto de baño envuelto en una toalla de entrenamiento de las Holyhead Harpies y con la cara embadurnada de potingue blancuzco.

-Ésa sería una foto que me pagarían muy bien en el Corazón de Bruja –bromeó él. Ella le hizo una mueca. Con un movimiento de varita una ráfaga de aire cálido le secó el pelo en un santiamén y salieron del armario en orden los tejanos, la camisa informal y las sandalias que iba a ponerse.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –le preguntó a Harry.

-Preciosa, como siempre –el chico le mandó un beso desde el otro lado de la cama y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Veo que voy a necesitar la opinión de Hermione –sonrió. Harry se dejaría arrancar los ojos antes de opinar sobre moda femenina y ya podía vestirse como Umbridge que él siempre le diría que estaba preciosa.

-Lo que quieres decir es que te mueres de ganas de ver si Hermione llegó a su cuarto anoche.

Ella se fingió ofendida y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿_Cómo-puedes-pensar-eso-de-mí_? –protestó antes justo de salir al pasillo con una sonrisa maligna pintada en los labios. Pero se quedó con las ganas de poner siquiera un pie en la escalera porque de la habitación contigua a la suya salían unos ronquidos que ella podría identificar entre todos los ronquidos del mundo: los de un Weasley.

Así que Ron estaba en su cuarto, pensó. Lo que había que comprobar ahora era si estaba solo. Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó con suavidad con los nudillos.

-Ron –llamó muy bajito –Roooon, es hora del desayuno –esperó diez segundos -¿Ron? –y sin más ceremonias abrió la puerta de par en par.

Su hermano roncaba dormido boca abajo con unos bóxers en medio de una cama doble evidentemente vacía. Ginny resopló con fastidio: esperaba poder contarle a su madre el lunes que el hecho de que Ron y Hermione estuvieran juntos otra vez se debía a su ingenioso plan de fin de semana. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió la cortina hasta que la luz del sol cosquilleó en la nariz de Ron.

-Mhhhhhh, diez minutos más –protestó hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Bueno, si no tienes hambre, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras roncando. Pero Harry y yo vamos a bajar a desayunar ahora –le dijo ella, sabiendo que con eso Ron abriría un ojo.

-Si vais a bajar todos a desayunar tendré que bajar yo también –concedió su hermano de mala gana. Ginny sonrió.

-Entonces, anoche… -dejó la palabra en el aire mientras Ron se frotaba los ojos y salía de la cama en dirección al baño –Quiero decir… has dormido aquí.

-Sí –respondió él como si fuera obvio mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-Solo –presionó Ginny un poco más. –Toda la noche.

-Pues claro, Gin –la miró extrañado su hermano -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Seh –suspiró ella, dándose por vencida. Iba a tener que interrogar a Hermione si quería información. –Bueno, nos vemos abajo, te esperamos para desayunar.

Subió para llamar a Hermione pero no había nadie en su cuarto, así que Harry y ella bajaron al pub y en el trayecto Ginny le susurró a su novio lo poquísimo que había podido averiguar.

-¡Buenos días! –tronó Duncan con marcado acento escocés desde la barra en cuanto los vio entrar. Sentada delante de él, Hermione masticaba unas tostadas que acompañaba con una taza de té con leche, y los saludó con la mano. -¿Vosotros también vais a despreciar un sabroso desayuno escocés para beber pis con leche?

Harry lo miró, ofendido.

-Pues claro que no. Sorpréndeme con tus especialidades –tanto él como Ginny rompieron a reír.

-De acuerdo: unos huevos revueltos con bacon, judías, tostadas con mantequilla, zumo y un poco de jamón a la plancha –canturreó el dueño del pub.

-¡Que sean dos! –exclamó Ron, que entraba justo en ese momento.

-Si le quitas las judías, para mí otro –se unió Ginny. Hermione sacó la lengua en una mueca de asco.

-Vais a explotar de colesterol –protestó.

-¿Colestequé? –preguntó Ron con la boca llena de bacon.

-Ya estamos con las palabras raras –Harry le dio un buen bocado a sus tostadas –Déjanos comer tranquilos, Hermione.

-Vale, vale. Cuando muráis a los cuarenta años de un infarto no vengáis a quejaros.

-Te perseguiremos como Mirtle la Llorona –rió Ginny, y puso voz cavernosa -¡Hermioooooneeee! ¿Por qué nos dejaste comer todas esas cosas deliciosamente insanas? ¿Por qué?

Hermione le tiró la servilleta dentro del zumo.

Pasaron una mañana estupenda: visitaron el castillo y el centro de la ciudad vieja, las chicas se detuvieron en cada confitería que encontraron y los chicos en todas las tiendas de artículos para el jugador de quidditch. Se hicieron fotos con la vieja cámara mágica del señor Weasley y tuvieron que firmar un par de autógrafos a unos chiquillos, Ginny sacó de quicio tres veces a Ron y Ron puso de los nervios a su hermana en dos ocasiones, Harry y Ron se metieron con Hermione por saberse la "Guía muggle y mágica para el viajero en Escocia" casi de memoria y ella los llamó "críos inmaduros" por lo bajini.

Se hizo la hora de comer y los cuatro decidieron sentarse en un pub a ver pasar a la gente mientras el cielo se oscurecía de repente y caía un chaparrón. Harry le hizo una foto a sus amigos que conservaría hasta el último día de su vida: la cabeza de Ginny apoyada en el hombro de su hermano, éste mirando con tranquilidad a través de la ventana del pub mientras Hermione, con gesto sereno, seguía la dirección de la mirada de su amigo.

La zona muggle la dejaron para después de comer, y estuvieron paseando por calles y plazas hasta que, fatigados de tanto andar, decidieron volver al hotel para descansar un rato antes de la cena.

-Entonces –preguntó Hermione justo antes de subir por la escalera que conducía a su habitación -¿Esta noche cenamos juntos?

La mirada que Ginny le dirigió fue suplicante cuando Harry carraspeó, incómodo.

-La verdad es que, si no os importa, Ginny y yo teníamos pensado algo íntimo esta noche…

-Claro, Harry, tranquilo –asintió Ron sin darle tiempo a su hermana a protestar. Ginny abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua; se había quedado blanca como el papel, cosa que Harry no pudo ver porque estaba detrás de él.

Hermione se las apañó para componer una cara de triste desolación.

-Bueno… claro, lo entiendo… claro –masculló mientras miraba a Harry con cara de perrito abandonado. Entrometerse en una cena de parejita no estaba en su lista de diez cosas por hacer antes de morir, pero a Ginny parecía a punto de darle un infarto y, al fin y al cabo, para eso están los amigos. Ron miró alternativamente a su hermana y a su amiga desde la infancia y frunció el ceño.

Harry cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo. A pesar de no ser el chico con más sensibilidad del mundo percibió claramente las señales que le enviaba su amiga: no quería cenar sola, y parecía decepcionada. Intercambió una mirada con Ron y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ginny se le adelantó.

-Vamos, Harry, qué tontería –exclamó con viveza -¡Estamos aquí para pasar un par de días juntos! No vamos a dejar tirados a mi hermano y a Hermione para pasar la cena dándonos besitos –algo en su risa era poco natural, forzado –Además, Ron se ha traído un traje estupendo y quiero verlo elegante al menos por un día. ¡Tú y yo podemos cenar solos cualquier otro día!

Tanto la chica pelirroja como la morena lo miraron expectantes.

-Pero… la reserva del restaurante… -se quejó él, sin mucho convencimiento. Ginny movió la mano en un gesto negativo.

-¡Eres Harry Potter! Puedes pedir unicornio en salsa que te lo traerán, ¿qué importan dos sillas más?

En su fuero interno, Ron sabía desde hacía rato que, si su hermana y Hermione estaban unidas, Harry ya había perdido la batalla incluso antes de empezarla. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era retirarse de la lucha con honor y sin meter más la pata.

-De acuerdo –se rindió Harry, que al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo que su amigo –De acuerdo. Cenamos juntos esta noche.

-¡Estupendo! –Ginny palmeó de emoción –Y esta noche no acepto un no por respuesta en cuanto a salir por ahí después de cenar ¿queda claro?

-Sí, señora –se burló Hermione.

-Más os vale. ¡Me siento como una niña! Tengo que ducharme, arreglarme el pelo, planchar el vestido, maquillarme…-enumeró la pelirroja antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación -¡Nos vemos a las siete abajo! –ordenó, justo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de su novio.

- Yo también tengo que hacer todo eso –se quejó Hermione. –Nos vemos en un rato. –La chica suspiró con resignación justo antes de subir las escaleras y meterse en su habitación. Harry y Ron se miraron.

-¿Una pinta?

El pelirrojo sonrió como si tuviera trece años.

-Harry, no te lo digo mucho, pero _te quiero_.

**6. Someone told me long ago/there's a calm before the storm/I know/It's been comin' for some time **_**[sábado por la noche]**_

-¿Gin? –Harry Potter abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y a Ginny se le congeló el aire en los pulmones. –Son las siete y cuarto, Ron está abajo esperándonos.

-Merlín, Harry –consiguió murmurar ella, parada delante del espejo de la habitación, a medio camino de terminar de abrocharse los pendientes y calzarse los zapatos. –Estás tan guapo que me duele mirarte.

-Son los genes. Y que estás loquita por mí, y te traicionan los ojos –el chico se acercó a ella y la besó despacio, casi saboreando su carmín. Ella emitió un suspiro ahogado contra sus labios.

-¿Cuándo te has vestido?

-Hace un rato, en la habitación de Ron. He supuesto que necesitabas el baño para ti sola, así que me he duchado allí y he conjurado la ropa. Total, Ron no tiene nada que no haya visto ya –sonrió él con picardía.

-Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo entero –le acompañó ella.

-Lo sé. –Cuando Ginny se puso los zapatos, él le tendió el brazo y ella se agarró a él. -¿Lista?

-Sí. Y recuerda –añadió justo antes de que apagaran la luz y cerraran la puerta tras ellos –que antes de que acabe la noche pienso quitarte toda esa ropa maravillosa que llevas puesta. Muy despacio.

Cuando bajaron la escalera, Ron notó una sonrisa sospechosa flotando en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Hermione? –preguntó Ginny, mirando a su alrededor –Suele ser muy puntual.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar que no lo sabía, les llegó la voz de la interpelada desde la escalera.

-¡Ya bajo! Perdón por el retraso –se disculpó mientras se oían sus tacones apresurados amortiguados por la alfombra de la escalera. Cuando llegó a su altura, una sonrisa irresistible le bailaba en los labios –Mi pelo tenía ganas de guerra.

-Estás fantástica –la felicitó Ginny –Me encantan tus zapatos.

-¿En serio?

-Te diría que me los prestaras, pero el rojo no es mi color.

-Creo que me los compré en algún período de locura transitoria, casi no sé andar con ellos.

-Bueno –las interrumpió Harry, divertido -¿vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche hablando de moda femenina o vamos a cenar? ¿Tú qué dices, Ron?

Por primera vez desde que Hermione había bajado la escalera, Ron dejó de mirarla. Se volvió hacia Harry con la mirada desenfocada, como si le hubiera golpeado una bludger en la cabeza, y asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny reprimió una sonrisa y le apretó a su novio la mano con disimulo. Tenía un presentimiento sobre esa noche, y sus presentimientos nunca fallaban.

-La dirección es Remigton Square, 5, La milla dorada –dijo Ginny; se concentraron y con un "plop" desaparecieron del hotel y aparecieron un segundo después en el restaurante, donde los recibió un camarero que no tardó en acomodarlos en una mesa para cuatro en la zona más agradable del local: al fin y al cabo, no todos los días tiene uno a la mesa a los Salvadores del Mundo Mágico Moderno y la jugadora más famosa de las Holyhead Harpies.

Hubo un momento incómodo después de que el camarero les tomara nota y se marchara. Los ojos de Ron seguían clavados en la joven sentada frente a él, serios, casi agresivos. Ella se limitaba a mirar a cualquier otro lugar, y pronto tuvo una idea bastante precisa de todos los detalles que adornaban las paredes del restaurante. Ginny y Harry, en cambio, hablaban con naturalidad y ese punto cómplice que proporcionan tantos años de conocerse el uno al otro, prácticamente ajenos a los otros dos.

Al fin, Harry pareció darse cuenta del suplicio de su amiga y le hizo una señal a Ginny con las cejas, al tiempo que carraspeaba.

-Bueno, Hermione –dijo la menor de los Weasley con tono animado –Cuéntanos qué tal por Francia. ¿Conociste mucha gente? ¿Qué tal tus jefes? ¿Son guapos los chicos de allí?

-Bastante guapos, sí –respondió la chica en el mismo tono –Pero ninguno de ellos me hizo el menor caso.

-Apuesto mi cubretetera de Dobby a que te conoces mejor la biblioteca de la universidad que a cualquiera de tus compañeros del curso –bromeó Harry.

-¡Eh! –se indignó ella, haciendo un mohín antes de echarse a reír.

-Ten cuidado, Harry, o Hermione acabará de jefaza en el Ministerio de Leyes y te denunciará por difamación.

-¡Ginny! –se escandalizó Hermione, mientras los tres se reían como críos. Por fin, Ron decidió despegar los labios.

-¿Y qué tal la ciudad?

-Preciosa. Está llena de calles, restaurantes, tiendas… de todos los tipos que podáis imaginar. Pero lo más impresionante son las catedrales. Y el museo, Merlín, el museo me volvió loca. Casi me pongo a llorar cuando entré. Mis tíos tuvieron que decirle al guardia de seguridad que yo era una chica muy sensible.

-¿Lo pasaste bien en casa de tus tíos?

-Lo cierto es que sí; se preocuparon mucho de mí, de que no me sintiera sola. Y mis primos se volvieron locos con mis trucos de magia –Hermione sonrió –Creen que debería dedicarme al cabaret.

-Me gustaría verte con mallas y un sombrero de copa –exclamó Harry justo antes de que les trajeran la comida y Hermione le tirara encima el vaso de agua "sin querer". La conversación derivó hacia las prácticas de los chicos en los aurores; más tarde a las tácticas que usaban las Holyhead en el ataque y que en opinión de Ron eran demasiado blandas (y en opinión de Hermione eran un rollo); después de eso a comentar las últimas noticias de gente que conocían del colegio o el trabajo, y casi sin darse cuenta ya habían pagado y estaban en la calle, en la fría noche escocesa.

-Vamos –los tacones de Ginny repiquetearon contra los adoquines irregulares de la calle antes de que agarrara por el brazo a su hermano y tirara de él en dirección al callejón situado a su derecha –Las chicas del equipo me trajeron a este pub la última vez que estuvimos aquí, y me encantó.

La verdad era que el pequeño cartel pintado en madera ("Atreyu") y la puerta antigua, oscura, escondían un local enorme y muy animado. Había mucha gente allí dentro, vestidos con túnicas o a la manera muggle, y las bolas de cristal que flotaban sobre sus cabezas emitían una luz suave que se complementaba con la música que, amplificada, brotaba de un antiguo plato de discos apoyado sobre la barra.

-¡Los Beatles! –exclamó Hermione, sorprendida al reconocer la melodía que la gente bailaba animadamente en el espacio en que no había mesas.

-¿Los conoces? –se interesó Ginny mientras se sentaban en una pequeña mesa, rodeados de gente que charlaba y reía.

-Podría decirse que son los músicos británicos más importantes de todos los tiempos –dijo Harry, arremangándose la camisa.

-Si mi padre estuviera aquí, te habría matado –Hermione se echó a reír, y cambió la voz para hacerla más grave –"¡Esos malditos hippies no valen nada al lado de Jagger y sus chicos!"

-¡Tu padre es un rockero! –Harry se subió las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz, asombrado -¡No puedo creerlo!

-Crecí creyendo firmemente que _you can't / always get / what you want, / but if you try you might get / what you need._

-A tía Petunia le gustaban las canciones de amor de los 70 que hablaban de chicas buenas, así que no tuve mucha oportunidad de escuchar música decente, excepto cuando conseguía hacer funcionar una radio que había olvidada en la buhardilla.

-Ni se te ocurra quejarte –dijo Ginny con cara de circunstancias –Aquí mi hermanito y yo hemos crecido con Celestina Warbeck. No hay nada peor que eso.

Ron se puso en pie y les preguntó qué querían para beber.

-Ésta la pago yo, pero ni se os ocurra acostumbraros. ¿Me acompañas? –le tendió la mano a Hermione. Ella se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero enseguida se repuso.

-Claro –se puso en pie y lo siguió hasta la barra. Trató de no notar que la mano de él seguía aferrando la suya. –Dos whiskeys de fuego, una pinta y un Liquoforte –le pidió a la camarera.

-Así que… nos echabas de menos –dijo él, mirándola directamente. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Perdona?

-Eso dijo Ginny: que nos echabas de menos y este fin de semana era para pasarlo juntos porque hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Que fue idea tuya.

-Ah, eso… eso. Claro, sí, después de tanto tiempo, tenía ganas de veros. Ginny me comentó lo del fin de semana en Escocia y yo le pedí que lo hablara con Harry… y contigo.

-Ya –Ron dio un trago a su pinta y Hermione estuvo segura de que no se había creído lo que le había dicho ni por un momento. De pronto alzó una mano y apartó un mechón de pelo del hombro de ella, con suavidad, sin mirarla a los ojos, rozando la yema de su dedo con la piel femenina.

La temperatura de aquel pub había subido por lo menos cinco grados y Hermione ni siquiera había probado el licor magenta que la camarera le puso delante. Le subían suaves corrientes eléctricas por la columna vertebral que creía que ya nunca volverían a aparecer, y los ojos de Ron la miraban fijamente ahora, dejándola prácticamente sin capacidad de reacción.

Demasiado aturdida para hablar, cogió su vaso y el de Ginny y echó a andar hacia la mesa, rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que dejaran de temblarle las piernas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le susurró Ginny cuando se sentó a su lado. Hermione inspiró hondo y sonrió.

-Sí, es sólo el calor que hace aquí dentro.

Las primeras notas de _Ticket to ride_ inundaron el local y Harry le dio un codazo a su amiga.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo ahí a hacer el ridículo?

-¿Te refieres a bailar? –sonrió ella.

-No había oído esa palabra en mi vida –ella soltó una carcajada, y se puso en pie con él.

-Me lo creo.

Ginny se aseguró de que ambos estuviesen a una distancia considerable cuando salieron a bailar antes de girarse hacia su hermano.

-Ron, la estás asustando con esa mirada. Me estás asustando hasta a mí, así que déjalo ¿vale? –su hermano la miró defensivamente.

-Al menos yo no estoy mintiéndole a mi novio para no quedarme a solas con él –Ginny boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué?

-No soy idiota, te conozco desde hace muchos años. Tú ya sabes porque quería Harry venir aquí contigo a solas este fin de semana ¿verdad? Y todo esto de la reunión de amigos es sólo una excusa barata porque tienes miedo y no quieres reconocerlo –Ron se bebió de golpe lo que le quedaba de cerveza y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa –Estás metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

-Habló el doctor amor, menos mal que has venido a iluminarme con tus consejos –exclamó su hermana con rencor. –No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

-Entonces ya somos dos –Ron cogió su chaqueta y se puso en pie.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Ginny mientras él se alejaba.

-¡No lo sé!

-Harry –Hermione se paró en medio de la gente que bailaba, la sonrisa se le desvaneció de los labios –Harry, Ron se marcha.

-¿Qué? –el chico se volvió a tiempo para ver cómo su amigo abría la puerta y salía. -¿Qué coño…?

-No digas palabrotas –lo corrigió ella automáticamente. –Merlín ¿qué pasa con los Weasley? Los dejas solos diez minutos y…

-Seh –suspiró él –qué me vas a contar. Yo me ocupo de Ron, tú de Ginny. Nos vemos en el hotel.

-De acuerdo –la chaqueta de Harry voló sobre sus cabezas con un movimiento de varita de Hermione, y el chico salió corriendo. Ella miró hacia la mesa que los cuatro ocupaban diez minutos antes y vio a Ginny con el ceño fruncido apretando el vaso, mirando hacia el suelo con terquedad, y suspiró. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Ginny se negó a contarle lo que había pasado.

-Mi hermano es imbécil, no hay más razones que esa –dijo sin mirarla, y se mantuvo en sus trece el resto de la noche. A Hermione no le quedó más remedio que intentar calmarla sin saber exactamente porqué, y después de un rato ambas decidieron volver al hotel paseando para refrescarse un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ginny, Harry les abrió la puerta. Ginny lo abrazó sin decir nada.

-Ron está en su habitación. No ha querido decirme ni una palabra –la expresión de Ginny se relajó. –Supongo que son cosas de hermanos.

Hermione asintió.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir. Me están matando los zapatos –Ginny se despidió con un breve "buenas noches" y desapareció dentro de la habitación. Harry intercambió una mirada de simpatía con Hermione. –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione. ¡Oye! –la chica se volvió, con el pie puesto sobre el primer escalón del tramo que la llevaba a su habitación. Harry avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó cálidamente. Ella, sorprendida al principio, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y disfrutó de aquel abrazo casi familiar.

-Guau Harry, estás tocando a una chica y no estás sudando.

-Realmente no cuentas como chica, Hermione –rieron ambos, suave. -Me alegro de que hayas venido. Me alegro de que estés aquí otra vez.

Cuando el chico cerró la puerta de su habitación, ella seguía sonriendo como una cría de diez años. Se quitó los zapatos para subir la escalera y cuando llegó a su habitación se metió en la bañera al menos diez minutos. Después se apretó entre las sábanas de su cama y se durmió soñando con ojos azules y pelo rojo.

**7. Can't start a fire/without a spark/baby, we're dancing in the dark **_**[domingo por la mañana]**_

Apenas había abierto los ojos a la claridad nubosa que se colaba por los vidrios de su ventana cuando golpearon la puerta con suavidad.

-Soy yo.

Reconoció la voz rasposa y bostezó antes de mirar el reloj de muñeca que le regaló su madre la pasada navidad. Las ocho y media era una hora extraña para que Ron Weasley estuviera despierto.

-Voy.

Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y no llevaba más que una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama. El pelo estaba revuelto y se ondulaba un poco en la nuca.

-Merlín y los cuatro fundadores, tienes una cara horrorosa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Se miraron un segundo y en los ojos oscuros de ella había una sombra de duda. Él era su amigo por encima de todo, pero no se le escapaba que estaban en ropa ligera en una habitación a solas. _Ellos dos_. _Después de lo de anoche._

-Claro –Hermione le dejó entrar y él se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama -¿Quieres algo para desayunar? ¿_Te encuentras bien_? –preguntó cuando él negó con la cabeza -¿Tienes fiebre, o escalofríos, o…?

- No me encuentro bien –dijo mirándola directamente. Ella se acercó sin poder evitar una mueca preocupada y le puso la mano sobre la frente –Me duele el estómago, la comida me sienta mal y no puedo dormir.

-¿Qué es lo que te…?

-Tú.

Hermione ciertamente no se esperaba eso. Retiró la mano violentamente, como si él hubiera dicho algo terrible.

-No hagas esto.

Con la velocidad de un portero, Ron aferró la mano de ella entre las suyas.

-Me gustaría poder soltar todo ese rollo de que estoy confundido, que no sé lo que me pasa. Pero lo sé muy bien, porque me pasa desde que te vi aparecer en la cocina el viernes por la tarde. ¡Desde que tenía catorce años, joder!

-No podemos.

-¿Por qué no? Claro que podemos. No puedo soportar estar cerca de ti, que seamos amigos, no poder besarte y abrazarte y desnudarte –él hablaba rápido y con fuerza, gesticulando, abarcando todos sus sentidos.

-No es justo que me hagas esto, Ron. Recuerda cómo estábamos hace dos años: infelices, siempre enfadados, ¡odiándonos! –el calor de las manos de él subía por su muñeca y se colaba en su carne como un ladrón.

-Ya no tenemos quince años, Hermione. Hemos cambiado, los dos, a mejor.

-Eso no lo sabes –su cerebro hacia vanos esfuerzos ordenándole a su mano que se liberara.

-Dime si me odias ahora –se puso en pie y era tan alto, Merlín, casi le sacaba una cabeza. Se inclinó hacia ella y Hermione sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, cómo le palpitaba el corazón. Le dolían los labios de él, tan cerca.

-No te odio, no puedo soportar odiarte –aseguró, las rodillas temblando como hojas de otoño. A quien odiaba en realidad era a sí misma, por ser incapaz de dejarlo ir.

-Dime que no es verdad, esto –hizo un gesto abarcándolos a los dos. –Dime que no sientes nada y saldré por esa puerta.

-Yo… -eran tan suaves sus dedos al acariciar su brazo desnudo, era tan dulce su calor, tan violento el azul de sus ojos que no podía decir nada, se sentía protegida así. Quería mentir pero no podía. Ron inclinó la cabeza y rozó su nariz aguileña contra la mejilla tersa de ella. Hubo un chispazo de electricidad entre ellos.

-No puedo –se rindió ella en apenas un murmullo. –No puedo.

Él la besó con tanto ímpetu que la levantó del suelo, como aquella otra vez, en un colegio medio en ruinas. La besó como si el oxígeno estuviera en su boca y no en el aire, como si el mundo se estuviera acabando otra vez. Le acarició el pelo, la nuca, los hombros, desesperado, y ella se aferró a su nuca, hundió los dedos en su pelo, se apretó contra él. Fueron segundos envueltos en seda suave de rojo brillante, sólo ellos, sólo esa sensación, ese ansia.

Pero tuvieron que parar a respirar, tuvieron que recuperar la estabilidad, que separar sus bocas; y el aire se coló en los pulmones de Hermione y volvió a poner su cerebro en funcionamiento. Se quedó quieta, hundiéndose en los ojos de Ron con un miedo irracional.

No hizo falta despegar los labios para decirle lo que estaba pensando. Que era un error, que habían construido una amistad sólida con mucho esfuerzo en aquellos dos años, que habían aprendido a estar el uno cerca del otro sin hacerse daño. Que los recuerdos de los diecisiete años la asustaban por lo mucho que dolió luego dejar de ser RonyHermione para ser sólo ella.

-¿Es que sólo yo recuerdo las peleas? ¿Las palabras que hacían más daño que las heridas físicas? ¿Las veces que estuvimos a punto de perder todos nuestros años de amistad?

-Éramos críos inestables recién salidos de una guerra; nos hacíamos daño para recordarnos que aún estábamos vivos –Ron no dejaba de mirarla –No te vayas otra vez.

-Lo que no quiero es hacerte daño otra vez –se desesperó ella –Lo que no quiero es pasar por aquellas noches en vela acumulando rencor porque…

-¿Por qué? ¡Dilo!

-¡PORQUE NO FUI YO QUIEN SE MARCHÓ AQUELLA NOCHE EN EL BOSQUE! –las palabras salieron de su boca a borbotones, sin pensar; el viejo dolor de aquella herida no curada se abría otra vez entre ellos. Ron frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

-¡Me arrepiento de haberme ido de aquel maldito campamento cada minuto de mi vida ¿no es eso suficiente? ¿No es suficiente que te pida perdón?

-Te llamé y no volviste. Grité tanto que me quedé ronca –susurró abrazándose a sí misma, protegiéndose de los recuerdos.

-¡Pero volví, y te prometí que jamás volvería a irme! ¡Y no lo he hecho! ¡Fuiste tú quien se marchó la última vez!

Se miraron en silencio, congelados a pesar de la calefacción. Hermione desvió la mirada y, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a aquella escena en sus memorias: en aquel bosque oscuro Ron se iba en medio de la noche, sin hacer caso de sus gritos, sin darse cuenta del corazón que dejaba atrás, roto, palpitante, dolido. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso ya…

-No funciona. Nosotros. Lo intentamos y no pudimos hacerlo funcionar… Y nos ha costado tanto llegar hasta aquí, Ron, poder estar en la misma habitación sin apuñalarnos con la mirada, sin pensar en otras bocas y otros brazos ni en todas aquellas noches juntos…

-Siempre que te miro pienso en besarte –dijo él a bocajarro, con enfado. –Siempre que pienso en ti me arrepiento por haberte dejado marchar hace dos años tan fácilmente, sin hacer nada. Pero creía que era lo que tú querías, creía que yo también lo quería. Pero no, ¡lo que yo quiero es a ti!

-No puedes estar seguro de eso –Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, decidida a no dejar que sus palabras la afectaran.

-¡JODER, CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURO! –explotó Ron, los ojos azules oscuros por la ira -¿Crees que no lo he intentado, que no he besado a otras, que no las he desnudado? ¡Pero ellas no son tú!

Hermione enmudeció: algo frío, líquido, invadía su pecho lentamente. No supo si era desdén o cólera.

-Así que ya está ¿no? Has tomado tu decisión, y se acabó –la dejó ir; la miró en silencio. –Te juré que nunca más me iría, te lo juré en aquella habitación junto al mar, en casa de Bill. Pero me apartas, otra vez –desvió la mirada cuando ella no respondió. Después se alejó hacia la puerta en dos grandes zancadas y antes de salir dijo: –Nunca te habías equivocado tanto como ahora.

Hermione se mordió la lengua y se resistió a llorar.

[-]

Ginny se despertó abrazada a Harry, en una posición un poco incómoda. Se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero él ya había abierto los ojos y la miraba con una sonrisa cargada de sueño.

-Buenos días.

-Mns ías.

-¿Estás mejor?

-¿Mejor?

-Por la discusión de anoche con Ron.

-Ah –la pelirroja rememoró palabra por palabra lo que su hermano le había dicho y sintió un peso culpable sobre el estómago. Dos días atrás su plan le había parecido ingeniosísimo, sin posibilidades de salir mal, con ella y Harry comiendo perdices y siendo felices y su hermano y Hermione reconciliándose como en un libro de Jane Austen. Ahora, de repente, ya no lo veía tan claro. –Bueno… Un poco.

-Me alegro –Harry la besó en la punta de la nariz aguileña y después en la boca. Ginny se abrazó a él con lentitud calculada, acoplándose a la tibieza del cuerpo del chico. Se preguntó a sí misma qué demonios estaba haciendo, si estaba metiendo la pata como Ron había dicho. Hermione podía ser muy inteligente, pero Ron sabía abrirle los ojos como ninguna otra persona en el mundo: con una brutal sinceridad marca Weasley. –Ginny…

Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo supo. Supo lo que iba a decir y se quedó congelada, rígida, sin capacidad de reacción. Los planes que había hecho se deshicieron como un castillo de arena en una playa. Harry alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche y abrió una cajita de fieltro verde.

-Sé que somos muy jóvenes, y que esto puede ser una locura. Pero quiero despertarme contigo cada día. Ginny…

-¡No lo digas! –le tapó la boca con las manos, desesperada -¡No lo digas! ¡Si no lo dices no será real!

Él frunció el ceño y la miró con la boca abierta. Ginny se aferró a él y se puso a hablar sin parar, sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

-Si no lo dices no tendré que decir que no y no habrá problemas, seguiremos queriéndonos igual, Harry, yo te querré igual, pero no quiero casarme, me aterra, tengo miedo y no quiero que ese miedo nos haga infelices, no quería que me lo pidieras y por eso le pedí a Hermione que viniera, para que no lo dijeras; porque tenía miedo ¡tengo tanto miedo a ser como mi madre! Necesito encontrar mi propio camino, y ese camino es contigo, pero no me pidas que me case, no lo hagas porque no puedo decirte que sí, Harry, ¡no puedo!

-Lo sabías –Ginny se apretó un poco más contra él, ignorando el tono de voz decepcionado y severo.

-Tenía un pánico terrible a que me lo pidieras, tenía tanto miedo que sólo podía pensar en cómo decirte que no, pero sabía que si te decía que no te enfadarías conmigo, pensarías que no te quiero y no es verdad, te quiero. Por eso Ron se enfadó conmigo anoche, por no decirte la verdad, porque te estaba mintiendo y me estaba comportando como una cobarde. Y es verdad, soy una puñetera cobarde, pero es que te quiero tanto que tenía miedo; entiéndelo, por favor, entiéndelo.

Para cuando terminó de hablar la voz ya se le había quebrado en sollozos; la camiseta de Harry se había empapado de su llanto. El chico acarició con dulzura el contorno de sus hombros hasta que ella se calmó; después le alzó la cabeza hasta que ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos.

-Te quiero. Te he querido siempre.

-Harry, yo…

-Déjame acabar, por favor. Te quiero y quiero que te cases conmigo; que tengamos niños, que arreglemos Grimmauld Place y que seamos una familia; no quiero _ser parte_ de tu familia quiero _ser_ tu familia, _hacer_ una familia contigo. Y tú no quieres.

-¡No, no es eso, Harry, por favor…!

-Ginny, tengo que decirte esto y tienes que dejarme terminar. Sabías todo esto, sabías lo del anillo y en vez de decirme lo que realmente pensabas has preferido montar todo este teatro, intentar silenciar mis sentimientos sin tener en cuenta lo que yo realmente deseaba, lo que _yo_ sentía; lo que es peor, sin tener la suficiente confianza en mí como para decirme lo que _tú _sentías.

-Harry, ¡te lo estoy diciendo ahora! Me he equivocado, lo reconozco, pero te estoy diciendo esto ahora porque confío en ti. ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves lo mucho que te quiero?

Harry se apartó de ella, puso los pies en el suelo y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

-Lo siento, Gin. Ahora mismo no veo nada más que tres días llenos de mentiras, rodeado de la gente a la que más quiero.

Se puso en pie y sacó los primeros pantalones y camiseta que encontró. Después se calzó y miró a la chica que yacía encogida entre las sábanas.

-Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Sin ti.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir, se dio la vuelta y dejó la cajita de fieltro verde con suavidad sobre la cama.

-No lo necesito ¿verdad?

-Te quiero –susurró ella con la cara enterrada en la almohada –Eso nunca fue mentira.

-Lo sé –murmuró Harry entre dientes. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

La pequeña de los Weasley se quedó allí, en posición fetal, con el rostro medio hundido en la almohada de plumas, pensando en los últimos días, en lo maravillosos que habían sido, en lo estúpido que había sido desde el principio su estúpido, _estúpido_ plan. Se quedó allí, quieta, mirando fijamente aquella cajita verde: la causa de todos sus problemas. Se quedó en blanco tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta de que al mediodía el sol brillaba en el cielo de Edimburgo sin una sola nube que lo estorbara y alguien golpeaba suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta.

-¿Ginny?

La mancha alargada atravesó la habitación y le bloqueó la vista del anillo cuando se sentó al lado suyo, sobre las sábanas.

-Joder, Gin –Ron movió lentamente la cabeza, con tristeza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella miraba casi sin pestañear desde hacía más de dos horas. –Somos un puto desastre ¿verdad?

Y Ginny Weasley alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los círculos oscuros en el rostro de su hermano, se incorporó, y lo abrazó con fuerza, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua para no llorar, refugiada en aquel hueco cálido y familiar.

Se quedaron así, juntos, mucho rato.

**8. I hurt myself today/to see if I still feel **_**[domingo por la tarde]**_

Hermione abrió la puerta en pijama, con un bol de helado entre las manos y cara de cansancio.

-Harry…

-Lo sabías. Todo el maldito fin de semana, _tú lo sabías_.

-Ay, Harry. Lo siento muchísimo, pero no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de hacerte daño, de traicionar la confianza de Ginny…

-¿Y qué pasa _conmigo_? ¿Con mi confianza? ¿Es que no te importa? ¿No te importa lo que yo siento? ¿El daño que me habéis hecho?

-¡No queríamos hacerte daño! Ginny quería que todo siguiera igual, que fuerais felices, y yo no quería hacerte creer que ella no quería comprometerse. ¿Qué querías que hiciese? –se desesperó la chica -¿Que te dijera la verdad, así, a bocajarro? ¿Lo habrías entendido? Está asustada, asustada como no la he visto nunca ¿vale? Y yo quería ayudaros, a los dos, y no sabía cómo, ¡no sabía qué hacer!

-¡JODER! –exclamó Harry con frustración al golpear el marco de madera de la puerta principal de casa de Hermione. Crookshanks siseó desde el interior de la casa de dos plantas que los padres de la chica le habían dejado cuando decidieron volver a Australia al jubilarse.

-Harry, por favor –ella se abrazó a sí misma y lo miró con ojos cansados –Entra en casa; tómate una sopa y duerme en el sofá. Por favor.

El chico la miró por entre la fina cortina de lluvia que había comenzado a caer; el vecino de Hermione asomó la cabeza por la ventana y se aseguró de que todo iba bien.

-Ya no sé qué es lo que debería hacer -se rindió Harry.

-Mañana lo verás de otra manera, Harry, mañana será otro día, ya verás –murmuró ella posando su mano en el hombro del chico, con suavidad, y lo guió hasta el interior de la elegante casa londinense.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que, tarde, Hermione dejó caer una manta sobre el cuerpo larguirucho que yacía dormido en el sofá. Entonces subió la escalera, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

**9. I was made for loving you, baby/you were made for loving me **_**[lunes por la mañana]**_

Eran casi las diez cuando Harry abrió los ojos. Por entre las cortinas de hilo de la señora Granger se filtraban rayos de luz que bañaban el salón. Durante un rato, el chico se quedó allí, registrando todos los detalles en su cerebro, sin pensar en nada más que en el damasquinado de las butacas anaranjadas que flanqueaban el mullido sofá en el que ahora estaba tumbado.

Su estómago rugió al más puro estilo Ron cuando las manecillas del reloj de pared se acercaban a las doce del mediodía. Con un esfuerzo, se levantó, se puso las gafas, y se dirigió a la cocina.

No llevaba ni diez minutos en la cocina cuando la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró y unos pasos rápidos se escucharon desde el comedor.

-¿Hermione? –llamó en voz alta mientras se limpiaba las manos en el trapo de cocina; se aseguró de que las tostadas no se quemaban y abrió la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el salón –Llegas pronto ¿ocurre algo?

Pero cuando alzó la vista del fogón, se quedó petrificado. Allí quieta, temblando como una hoja, Ginny Weasley lo miraba por entre los mechones de su flequillo desastroso que escapaba a la alta coleta, enfundada en su uniforme de quidditch.

-Soy yo –aclaró ella, sin necesidad. Le temblaba la voz pero no la mirada; los ojos oscuros estaban fijos en él, decididos. Harry abrió los labios para contestar, pero no se le ocurrió nada y los volvió a cerrar. Ella se tomó el gesto como una invitación a seguir hablando –Hermione me ha sacado a patadas del entrenamiento.

-¿Hermione? ¿A_ ti_? ¿_A patadas_? –repitió él, incrédulamente, los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tenías que haberla visto, parecía un colacuerno húngaro –la chica sonrió un poco y dio un paso hacia delante, muy despacio, inspirando hondo. –Soy imbécil. No me hagas repetirlo, porque no lo haré, es mi maldito orgullo Weasley; pero lo soy, y lo sé. Lo he hecho todo mal, y lo siento tanto… -se aclaró la garganta, luchó contra las lágrimas –Mírame, Harry, mírame, he estado a punto de romperle el bate en la cabeza esta mañana a Katrina Adams por una broma estúpida, porque no puedo vivir así, porque te necesito y no sé cómo explicártelo.

-Gin. –Harry se acercó un poco a ella, se quedó a tres pasos de tocarla.

-Perdóname –hubo un silencio en que sólo existían ellos dos: el chico que dormía en la alacena bajo las escaleras y la niña que corría detrás del tren carmesí que se alejaba. –Dilo, di que me perdonas.

Harry alzó la mano y acarició con el dorso la mejilla de ella, con dulzura.

-Claro.

Se miraron a los ojos y de repente ella se lanzó hacia delante, capturó su boca con la suya, y se lo comió a besos. Él le rodeó la cintura y la alzó mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella cerró las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry, como si hiciera años que estaban separados, poniendo toda la pasión que tenía en aquel beso, en aquel fuego que le quemaba la lengua.

Ginny se separó un poco, con las mejillas ardiendo y la respiración agitada.

-Cásate conmigo.

-¡¿Qué? –las gafas de Harry le habían resbalado hasta el puente, de la sorpresa estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Ginny al suelo. Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de entrenamiento, sacó la cajita de fieltro que Harry había dejado encima de la cama el día anterior, y sonrió.

-Harry James Potter ¿quieres casarte con una Weasley cabezota, de mal temperamento difícilmente controlable, a veces un poco idiota, que meterá mucho la pata pero le costará mucho reconocerlo, que te va a querer hasta el último día de su vida y que no puede soportar la idea de perderte?

-Pero… ¡pero tú no quieres casarte, Gin! –exclamó él con el asombro pintado en la cara. De repente ella se estaba riendo y a él se le estaba contagiando su risa.

-Nadie ha dicho que tengamos que casarnos mañana, Harry. Puede ser dentro de seis meses, dos años o quince. Pero cuando llegue el momento yo estaré allí, por fin lo he entendido. Cuando llegue ese momento voy a estar allí esperándote y más te vale llegar a tiempo porque si no vas a conocer toda la fuerza de mi mocomurciélago –se reían como dos críos, con la felicidad pintada en cada centímetro de la piel. –Así que… ¿qué me dices? ¿Sí o no? Aún estás a tiempo de librarte.

Giny sacó el pequeño anillo del estuche y se dejó caer al suelo. Luego sujetó la mano izquierda del chico y puso la banda dorada en el dedo meñique, que se quedó encajada justo después de pasar el nudillo. A los dos les entró la risa floja y de repente ya no podían sostenerse en pie y cayeron rodando sobre el sofá, riendo como dos locos.

-Me queda bien –dijo Harry entre risas, alzando la mano y mirando el anillo a la luz de la ventana. Ginny se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo miró.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, señorita Weasley, creo que su oferta de matrimonio es muy tentadora. La pensaré… ¡Ouch! –se quejó él cuando ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo, fingiéndose ofendida -¡Vale, vale! –se rió a carcajadas.

-¡"Vale" no es una respuesta, Harry!

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Claro que me casaré contigo. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo. Tendría que estar loco, maniatado, tetrapléjico, ciego, sordo y mudo para no estar allí el día que por fin me case contigo. Me casaré contigo y el mundo entero me envidiará ese día.

La sonrisa de Ginny hubiera podido iluminar Gran Bretaña entera cuando, sentada sobre Harry en el sofá de Hermione, se acercó a besar a la persona de la que estaba enamorada desde los once años, acariciando con la punta de la nariz la suave piel de la mejilla de él, empapándose de su olor otra vez, el pelo negro cosquilleándole en la frente.

Se separó despacio, con una ceja alzada, casi sin contener la risa.

-Harry ¿huele a quemado?

-¡MIS TOSTADAS!

**10. Wait/'till the perfect time/and you will wait too long/he will be gone **_**[jueves por la tarde]**_

El pitido de la tetera invadió la casa de Hermione como un intruso. Se puso en pie de un salto, tratando de controlar los nervios, y retiró el chirriante artefacto del fuego. Echó el agua caliente en su taza verde y miró la otra taza que reposaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que envió la lechuza, y Ron no había contestado.

No iba a venir.

Dejó el agua sobrante dentro de la tetera, caliente, por si acaso. A quién intentas engañar, se dijo. Tú solita has cogido sus sentimientos, has hecho una bola y has tirado de la cadena del váter mientras los veías hundirse. Y por eso ahora te sientes como si te hubiera caído encima la fuente de los Tres Magos.

Vio su reflejo borroso sobre el pulimento de la taza y se imaginó los detalles: círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, expresión cansada, labios finos, pelo inclasificable.

De pronto se le ocurrió que Ron tal vez había pasado página de una vez por todas, tal y cómo ella le había pedido. Que había decidido alejarse de ella, construir una vida nueva, buscarse una buena chica que le preparara suculentas cenas y no jugara a estrujar su corazón semana sí, semana no.

Se le congeló el aliento en el pecho, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué lloras? Se preguntó a sí misma. Si es lo que tú querías, si es lo que tú le pediste: que te olvidara, que se diera media vuelta y fuera feliz en otros brazos, que sonriera en otros besos. Que se marchara y te olvidara y te dejara sola. Que regalase sus pecas a otra, que dejara que alguien distinto admirase los reflejos de su pelo con el sol de verano o el hueco de su cuello.

Dio un respingo inesperado y la taza resbaló de entre sus manos, la mesa se llenó del líquido parduzco que comenzó a gotear hasta el suelo. Pero Hermione se quedó quieta, mirando sin ver cómo el té arruinaba la alfombra del comedor, con el corazón detenido en el pecho y la mente obnubilada.

¿Cómo es que recordaba tantas sensaciones? ¿Por qué se sentía capaz de señalar cada pieza que componía el puzle que formaba Ronald Weasley? Volvían a su mente las tardes de visita el año que Hogwarts abrió sus puertas de nuevo, las noches en el pequeño piso sobre la tienda del Callejón Diagon, aquel fin de semana en la playa de Australia. Los dedos largos de Ron acariciando su pelo, ambos sentados en el porche de la Madriguera con Harry tumbado a sus pies, contemplando el amanecer.

Dos niños discutiendo por culpa de un Wingardium Leviosa, un beso antes de un partido de quidditch, la sensación de celos punzantes por culpa de una hermosa cabellera rubia, las manos entrelazadas antes de dormir en una vieja casa llena de malos recuerdos, una voz gritando un nombre desde el sótano de Malfoy Mannor.

El día que ambos dijeron basta, y se rindieron. Los ojos de él aquella tarde nublada, cielo líquido, la sensación de derrota y las ganas de llorar. El día que ella se marchó a París. Sus ojos de nuevo, el domingo por la mañana, otra vez su olor y sus manos en la espalda.

Dejó caer las manos a los lados de la silla, y las lágrimas correr por las mejillas hasta la barbilla. Cómo se puede ser tan estúpida, Hermione Granger, cómo se puede ser tan inteligente y tan estúpida a la vez. Cómo se puede perder _dos veces_ el tren de la felicidad.

La realidad la golpeó con dureza, el sentimiento de honda tristeza se fue abriendo paso entre las ramas dormidas de su cerebro, el sentido común dejó brillar la luz de la desolación.

Había perdido a Ron otra vez, y con él a esa parte de sí misma que nunca podría dejarlo atrás porque estaba enamorada de cada centímetro de su piel. Y ahora volvía ser sólo ella, como antes, como siempre. La misma Hermione Granger que lloraba de impotencia sentada sobre una roca con diecisiete años, el viento azotándole el pelo contra el rostro.

Hermione sin Ron.

Merlín, cómo lo echaba de menos en ese mismo instante, cómo lo había echado de menos todo el tiempo, sin permitirse a sí misma notarlo, ocultándose aquellos sentimientos de felicidad tranquila que la invadían cuando pensaba en él, cuando recordaba todos aquellos gestos, aquellas miradas que sólo tenían significado para ella.

Estaba sollozando ahora, con quejidos hondos desde el fondo del pecho, las lágrimas mezclándose con los mechones de pelo que se le adherían a las mejillas, las manos temblorosas e incapaz de respirar si no era a trompicones. Lloraba como pocas veces en la vida, como cuando alguien a quien quieres muere y se va y no te quedan otra cosa que las lágrimas para honrar su memoria.

Porque ella, Hermione, había matado el amor de Ron. Lo había dejado marchitarse, para que se le cayeran las hojas y se secara y nunca más volviera a hacerle daño.

Y ahora que estaba muerto era cuando más daño hacía.

**11. Don't forget who's taking you home/and in whose arms you're gonna be/ so, baby, save the last dance for me **_**[tres semanas después]**_

La playa de Australia era siempre un motivo para sonreír, incluso cuando el sol no brillaba con intensidad. El viento le metía mechones de cabello en la boca mezclados con granitos de arena y sal, pero las vistas de esculturales surferos y el bronceado eran motivos suficientes para no quejarse, sentada desde el murete del paseo marítimo. Las chanclas, la toalla y la crema solar estaban en el suelo, en un arreglado montoncito; y Hermione, escondida tras las gafas de sol, era sólo una chica sentada en el murete del paseo marítimo a solas, después de comer un helado.

Hasta que una figura larga se dejó caer a su lado y se pasó la mano por el pelo, rojizo.

-Por los calzones de Merlín, qué calor hace en este país.

-Es que está a punto de llegar el verano.

-Lo sé, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta –resopló él, tratando de airear la camiseta sudada que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Estuvo un rato forcejeando, mascullando y jurando en voz baja contra el calor y la playa y Australia en general. Estaba muy cerca, y Hermione notaba el calor que irradiaba su brazo. Al lado de su piel tostada, él parecía un helado de leche. –Me ha costado una eternidad encontrarte en este puñetero paseo, es enorme, he estado a punto de hacerte un Accio.

-¿Has acabado ya de quejarte? –preguntó ella, divertida, sin dejar de observar la figura vestida de neopreno que bailaba sobre las olas.

-Pues no. Resulta que tengo hambre –respondió Ron, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sol. Si seguían bajo el sol mucho tiempo, pensó Hermione, se iba a quemar los hombros, la nariz y los brazos, como poco. –Mamá sólo tenía tortitas, pastel y zumo para desayunar, y el traslador abre el apetito.

-¿"Sólo" tenía eso? –sonrió y reprimió una exclamación cuando las olas se tragaron al surfista, que reapareció en la superficie un minuto después, ileso. –Puedo invitarte a comer, si tan desnutrido estás.

-Estaba esperando que lo hicieras, sinceramente. No llevo ni un knut encima.

-¿Hamburguesa de canguro te parece bien?

-¿Después de tres semanas sin verme sólo se te ocurre invitarme a una hamburguesa? –estaba hablándole de _esa manera_, otra vez, jugando al gato y al ratón. En el estómago algo dio una voltereta mortal con triple loop. –Puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Estoy segura de que podría con cualquier otro –admitió ella en voz baja. Estaban frente a frente ahora, los pliegues de algodón de la falda amarilla mezclándose con las bermudas azules de él, y el viento jugaba con la coleta de Hermione y con el pelo largo rojizo de Ron.

-Hermione. Estoy aquí, en el culo del mundo, achicharrándome y muriendo de inanición –se impacientó Ron. Seguía sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó ella, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta; porque ella era Hermione Granger y conocía casi todas las respuestas.

-¿Porqué? Joder, ¿es que no está bastante claro? ¿No eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación?

-No –lo dijo con sinceridad, segura de sí misma –No cuando se trata de ti.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y lo miró. En su rostro seguía estando aquella expresión de niño travieso, un poco atontado a veces, que nunca fallaba a la hora de hacerla sonreír. Los ojos azules, el reflejo rojizo del cabello, las manos grandes, la piel pecosa, las cicatrices.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola como ahora, tan cerca y tan lejos.

-La última vez que nos vimos… -se le cortó la voz, carraspeó –Me has estado evitando desde entonces.

-Sí –admitió ella, pesarosa. Hubo un momento de inflexión, en que ambos se callaron cosas que deberían haber sido dichas en voz alta. –Aún así me has encontrado.

Ron jugueteó con una concha pequeña que había llegado hasta sus pies empujada por la brisa; haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, dijo:

-Creía que al menos podíamos, no sé, ser amigos, comportarnos como antes, sin rencores…

-No, no puedo –negó con la cabeza ella, sin alzar los ojos de la arena. – No como antes, como cuando éramos HarryRonyHermione. Lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, Ron, lo he intentado y he fracasado miserablemente. Y odio fracasar. Pero cuando se trata de ti fracaso _una y otra y otra y otra_ vez: fracasé al intentar quererte, fracasé al intentar odiarte, al intentar dejar de quererte y al intentar ser amiga tuya. Y es como un pequeño dolor de muelas cada vez que me doy cuenta de que cuando se trata de ti no existen reglas y estoy condenada a hacerte daño porque _te quiero_, Ronald, _te quiero_ desde hace tantos años que no recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes de quererte. Sé que es egoísta y que me estoy equivocando y que después de lo que te dije no… –lo miró y sólo estaban sus ojos azules, perdidos a medio camino entre la incertidumbre y la certeza.

Ron la observó fijamente, en silencio; incapaz de decir nada, volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo, desvió la vista, de nuevo la miró.

-Sé que no tengo derecho –admitió en un susurro tan bajo que la brisa estuvo a punto de taparlo.

Se inclinó hacia ella, enmarcó su rostro con las manos, acarició la piel de los pómulos con la nariz aguileña. Le deshizo el lazo que sujetaba el cabello y dejó que el viento lo volviera salvaje.

–Me gusta tu pelo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –repitió ella, y aunque no quería llorar le bailaban las lágrimas en los ojos y la voz le temblaba.

-Porque tenía que buscarte. Porque no puedo dejarte ir. Porque te juré que no me iría –murmuró en su oído; y sus palabras se mezclaron con la sal de la arena y el eucalipto del aire, y otra vez eran dos niños jugando a ser mayores en aquella casa junto al mar inglés, prometiéndose algo eterno. Ella alzó las manos y recorrió con las yemas de los dedos las mejillas cubiertas de suave barba pajiza, acarició la cuarteada piel de los labios sin despegar los ojos de ellos, entreabrió la boca antes de bajar hacia la clavícula que tan bien conocía, cubierta de pecas.

-Entonces, no te vayas –estaba suplicando, ella, Hermione Granger, suplicando con el corazón en vilo y la respiración contenida; y Ron compuso una expresión de extrañeza, como si la idea no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza jamás.

-Nunca –y sus labios rojos, otra vez, suaves y dulces, aquella maravillosa sensación como un caramelo de Bertie Bott relleno de confeti, alegría y sol de verano sobre la piel, sus manos grandes en el mentón femenino, sus piernas largas y desgarbadas calentando sus propios muslos. Y el temblor en la boca del estómago y el deseo de sacarle aquella camiseta azul por la cabeza.

Tuvieron toda la suerte de su parte aquella tarde, cuando se desaparecieron del paseo marítimo sin que ningún muggle los viera, cuando aparecieron en la vieja casa de dos plantas de las afueras de Londres, demasiado ocupados el uno en el otro como para darse cuenta de que no había nadie esperando o de que las cortinas de la espaciosa habitación de Hermione estaban echadas.

Cayeron sobre la cama, quitándose piezas de ropa a velocidad de vértigo, luchando contra los botones de los pantalones de Ron y el broche de las sandalias de Hermione sin desviar la atención de los besos y las caricias, de la temperatura corporal en aumento, de la humedad entre las piernas y el roce de la piel. Habían pasado dos años, y otros brazos, pero parecía que fuera ayer mismo la última vez que se buscaron con esa intensidad, entre jadeos y gemidos, con el cerebro apagado o fuera de cobertura, apenas viendo entre las rendijas de sus pestañas, sólo oyendo y oliendo y _tocando_. Los labios de él se apartaron de su boca y bajaron por el mentón, hacia el cuello y la clavícula, y los latigazos de placer fueron tan intensos que Hermione tuvo que curvar la espalda, momento que él aprovechó para desenganchar los corchetes de su sujetador.

De pronto, Ron se frenó en seco.

-Hermione.

Ella abrió los ojos alarmada: no me digas que esto es un error, no me digas que nos estamos equivocando otra vez.

-Tu gato nos está mirando –había impaciencia en su voz, pero también diversión –Me está poniendo nervioso.

-¡Crooshanks! ¡Vete! –le dio la risa floja y de repente no podía controlarse, apenas podía hablar pidiéndole al gato que se fuera -¡Gato malo!

-Ese maldito gato me odia –rezongó él antes de que se le contagiara la risa y acabara dejándose caer a su lado, entre carcajadas. Se miraron y todavía fue peor: acabaron explotando, con la respiración entrecortada, riéndose más que en toda su vida. Cuando por fin pudo controlarse, Ron se volvió hacia ella todavía con una sonrisa en su boca roja –Esto no es serio.

-¿Contigo? Contigo nada es serio –se burló ella. De pronto se puso seria y los ojos le brillaban –Por eso te quiero.

Ron respondió con un beso; uno largo, lento, _lujurioso. _La mano subió por su muslo, despacio, provocándole algo parecido a las cosquillas, y ella apretó las uñas contra sus espalda pecosa, con fuerza.

-¿Crees que esto no es serio? –preguntó él en un susurro, y su tono se volvió grave mientras con la mano acariciaba la humedad entre sus muslos, sobre la tela. -¿Crees que no? Porque yo creo que es lo más serio_ que ha ocurrido en toda mi maldita vida_.

La besó en la piel del interior del antebrazo, en la palma de la mano, en la rodilla, en el tobillo. Y después subió. A Hermione no le quedó más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia entre suspiros. La verdad era que Ron se lo estaba tomando _muy en serio._

Fue como antes y a la vez fue nuevo. Se exploraron como la primera vez, pero ya conociéndose; se dieron más tiempo al principio, tuvieron más prisa al final. Recordaron las primeras veces, inexpertas y repletas de nervios, en la habitación de Hermione aquel último curso en un Hogwarts medio derruido, las noches de vino y rosas en el apartamento sobre Sortilegios Weasley, las últimas veces en que eran incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

Lo recordaron todo, y lo asimilaron, y aquella vez fue como ninguna otra. Llenaron hasta el último rincón de aquella habitación de besos y deseo, de la tibieza de su piel y del suave olor de su sudor. Luego, envueltos en las sábanas de color lima de Hermione, abrazados, se durmieron entre promesas de lo que estaba por venir.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, la luz anaranjada del atardecer se filtraba por entre sus cortinas, regando de color la espalda pecosa que subía y bajaba al ritmo lento de la respiración de Ron. Y entre los pliegues de la sábana, ella alargó la mano y su dedo recorrió la columna vertebral masculina; aspiró hondo aquella sensación que flotaba en el aire, entre ellos, la envolvió en su propia felicidad y la guardó con mimo en el fondo de su pecho, para poder recordarla cuando le hiciera falta.

Y sonrió.

**12. The look of love/is saying so much more/than just words could ever say/and what my heart has heard/well it takes my breath away [**_**dos años después**_**]**

Contra todo pronóstico, Ron decidió sentar la cabeza de una vez por todas y madurar el día de su veinticinco cumpleaños y compró un anillo. Claro que madurar y Ronald Weasley juntos en una frase es algo relativo, así que hubieron unas cuantas situaciones, digamos anecdóticas (en opinión de Hermione, catastróficas), antes de que por fin sacara aquella banda dorada del bolsillo del pantalón y con manos temblorosas se lo ofreciera a Hermione.

Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione no protestó, ni gritó, ni lloró. Sólo dijo sí y se lo puso. Y después le quitó la ropa a Ron, pero esa es otra historia.

El día de su boda salió un sol radiante y hubo un montón de gente atestando el jardín de los Weasley, llorando a lágrima viva cuando él dijo "Sí, quiero" más serio de lo que había estado en su vida y ella respondió "Sí, quiero" y le dio la risa.

En primera fila, Ginny disimulaba las lágrimas aferrando con fuerza la mano de su padre, pensando en Fred, sonriendo sin ningún motivo. Harry, a su lado, tenía los ojos vidriosos, hermosas gemas verdes refulgiendo bajo los rayos del sol de Mayo. Fleur lloraba en silencio sobre el hombro de su marido, y las dos últimas incorporaciones Weasley correteaban alegres entre las flores que adornaban el jardín.

Sonrieron suave, mirándose a los ojos, enmarcados en un cuadro de flores violeta y de luz de mediodía. El funcionario del Ministerio lo declaró oficialmente casados, y entre Percy y George tuvieron que separarlos después de las protestas escandalizadas de tía Muriel cuando se oyó aquello de _Puedes besar a la novia_ porque Ron se lo tomó muy en serio y a Hermione casi se le cae el ramo de las manos.

Bailaron y bebieron y comieron y Harry reservó un baile para Teddy que reía con burbujas infantiles, y otro para la señora Weasley que estaba más feliz que nadie porque al fin su Ronald había sentado la cabeza con la chica perfecta.

Fue una tarde larga que se convirtió en una noche larga y que acabó cuando el novio cogió en brazos a la novia y le dijo a todo el mundo que _ya podían ir largándose porque su_ _mujer y él tenían que estrenar todos los malditos rincones de la casa_.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de Grimauld Place con los brazos de Ginny alrededor de su cuello, el sol despuntaba ya tímidamente y se colaba por entre las cortinas de la habitación.

-No puedo creer que ella haya dicho sí –dijo ella sonriendo. –Siempre he dicho que Ron tiene demasiada suerte.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan ganado –respondió él, correspondiéndola. –Dos años llevando el anillo de compromiso y Ron me gana en tres meses. No es justo.

A Ginny le dio la risa.

-¡Ahora sabes cómo se siente siempre mi pobre hermano!

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama y Harry se quitó los zapatos con un movimiento de talón. Merlín, qué sueño tenía. Podría haberse quedado dormido en ese mismo instante si no hubiera sido porque Ginny seguía hablando.

-¿Has visto cómo se miraban? Si no hubiera sido porque toda su familia y amigos estaban allí, creo que Ron habría desnudado a Hermione encima de la mesa central.

-¡Ugh, Gin, no me cuentes eso! –protestó él enterrando la cara en la almohada. Ella siguió sonriendo, con la mirada perdida entre las cortinas blancas de la habitación de Grimauld Place.

-Creo que nunca había visto a Ron así de feliz –susurró –Era como si el mundo entero careciera de importancia a sus ojos, como si lo único valioso en su existencia fuera esa mujer vestida de blanco que bailaba en el centro del jardín de la Madriguera.

-Sí, imagínate cuanta tensión reprimida tendrán que resolver. ¡Desde los once años! –Ginny repitió la mueca de asco que minutos antes había hecho él y ambos se echaron a reír. –Me dan tanta envidia.

La chica pelirroja volvió el rostro hacia el hombre tumbado a su derecha. Con la camisa y los pantalones del elegante traje gris arrugados, sin las gafas y los mechones negros rebeldes de la nuca, Harry era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

-Bueno –dijo muy despacio, apartando un mechón de su frente en un gesto de cariño –entonces tal vez deberías decirme fecha, hora y sitio, señor Potter.

Él alzó los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que estamos preparados?

-Eso espero –siguió ella con la misma voz suave –porque si no, no voy a poder ponerle tu apellido.

Harry se quedó con la misma cara que si una bludger le hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Miró a Ginny, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y la abrió de nuevo.

-¿A quién? –preguntó en un murmullo con los ojos tan abiertos que Ginny pensó que se le saldrían de las órbitas. Ella cogió su mano y la puso sobre su barriga.

-A James.

Años después, cuando Ginny ya tenía nietos de pelo oscuro y rebelde, aún les contaba la historia del día que Harry supo que nacería James. Decía que dio tal salto en la cama que rompió las cuatro patas del dosel, que gritó como si Inglaterra hubiera ganado la Copa del Mundo, que despertó a la familia entera y apareció en la Madriguera eufórico y gritando como un demente y que George estuvo a punto de atarlo a la silla y de echarle un embrujo porque pensaba que estaba hechizado. Que Ron abrió la puerta de su casa con cara de pocos amigos y con sólo una bata y cuando oyó lo que su amigo tenía que contar casi se pone a llorar de emoción, y que ambos se pusieron a bailar y cantar en medio de la calle.

Y Harry, siempre, sonreiría desde la otra punta de la habitación y sentiría la misma felicidad que aquel día de Mayo.

_FIN_


End file.
